creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Charmacious Chandelier
Basic Information The Charmacious Chandelier is a light-source the size of ca. one block with 5 small lampshades that give off light on a golden metal frame/mounting. The Chandelier can be used as a luster, but can also be rotated. This lamp spends white light that is quite as bright and illuminates just as many blocks around it as a Wood Burning Lamp, but less than a Gas Lamp (the brightest lamp in the game). When placed and switched on (by default), this lamp will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid ground blocks - even daylight Creatures. Its artificial light does not hurt Night Creatures though, so after these Creatures have spawned in darkness somewhere else, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. The Charmacious Chandelier was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, together with the Luxurousity Lamp (a wall lamp/bedside lamp or ceiling lamp variation depending on its placement and rotation) and the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp (a floor lamp) - all of these lamps have the same lampshades and golden metal mounting. How to obtain Charmacious Chandeliers Charmacious Chandeliers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Charmacious Chandeliers and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 5 already crafted Charmacious Chandeliers are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These lamps cannot be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Already crafted Charmacious Chandeliers can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Charmacious Chandeliers. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Charmacious Chandeliers from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Charmacious Chandeliers is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Charmacious Chandeliers can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these lamps will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Charmacious Chandeliers To craft 2 Charmacious Chandeliers at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 2 Iron Slabs made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or the Ore can be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in darkness * 2 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Coal Nodes in rocky hillsides or recesses next to rivers, in Mountains or all over the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or obtainable from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or obtainable from any kind of Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Glass made from Sand in a Forge How to use Charmacious Chandeliers Like most other lamps, Charmacious Chandeliers can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating them, and they can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Charmacious Chandeliers do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. Charmacious Chandeliers do not give off any heat and cannot set flammable blocks and materials on fire, since they do not operate with open flames. You can fully rotate Charmacious Chandeliers into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Charmacious Chandeliers can be placed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. Charmacious Chandeliers will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated nor activated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Charmacious Chandeliers can be switched on or off by activating them when placed into the game world. Use your right mouse button or press "f" (as the default key) while looking at a Charmacious Chandelier that has been placed into the world in order to turn it off or on. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Charmacious Chandeliers that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to wire Charmacious Chandeliers To wire Charmacious Chandeliers, equip a Wiring Tool and point your cursor at a Charmacious Chandelier that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Charmacious Chandelier if you wish to type a code word of your choosing into the "receiving" array that you can then also use in the "sending" array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change the settings of Charmacious Chandeliers The interactivity of Charmacious Chandeliers can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Charmacious Chandeliers can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Charmacious Chandeliers by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Charmacious Chandelier and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot turn this Charmacious Chandelier on or off, but only if their permission rank is the lower than the permission level of the Charmacious Chandelier (builders by default). So if players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Charmacious Chandelier is not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate the Charmacious Chandelier, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Charmacious Chandelier that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Charmacious Chandelier with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and type "n" to open the wiring window of the Charmacious Chandelier. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of the lamp will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Charmacious Chandeliers on unclaimed land, while placing them on player claims it automatically set them to "claim builders". When you raise the permission level of a Charmacious Chandelier by selecting a higher rank in the drop-down menu that the padlock symbol offers, then only the lamp's owner and players with a matching or higher permission rank than the selected permission level of the lamp can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the lamp, so that they can switch the Charmacious Chandelier on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. Renaming a Charmacious Chandelier Using this same settings window that can be opened by typing "n" (as the default key) when a Wiring Tool is equipped and you're pointing your cursor at the Charmacious Chandelier, you can also rename your Charmacious Chandelier by typing any description into the labelling array that has up to 30 characters. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Lighting Category:Wireable Category:Ritzy Pigsy